Fairy Tail: The Heart Of A Lion
by Azter
Summary: It's Lucy Heartfilia's first date in the city of Magnolia, Who will it be? A fellow guild member or someone else?
1. CHAPTER 1:A Bad Celestial Spirit

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Anime/Manga Fairy Tail. All Scenes, Characters I added rightfully belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

**FAIRY TAIL: The Heart Of A Lion**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **A Bad Celestial Spirit

* * *

A few days have passed after Laxus's disbandment from the Fairy Tail guild, Valentines day arrives. It's a special day where couples/lovers celebrate their relationship in different methods or interesting romantic ways. In the city of Magnolia, A young girl named Lucy Heartfilia is about to wake up on this very special day. She hears her alarm clock ring and turns it off, and as she stretches her arms and opens her eyes, Lucy was surprised on what she saw that happened to her room.

"What the hell happened to my room? Who did this? Was it you Plue?" Lucy asks.

Plue denies Lucy's accusement and ran off to the living room.

"Hey Plue! I'm not finished asking you! Come back here!". Lucy also ran off to her living room to catch Plue and as she enters her living room, Lucy saw a guy there doing various stuff.

"Hey, What do you think you're doing here? I don't remember calling you out... Loke"

"Hey there, Mornin' Sweetheart!"

Loke, Also known as Leo the Lion is a former Fairy tail guild member and is now one of the Celestial Spirits of Lucy.

"Whaddya mean by that? And what did you do to my house? Why is it full of flowers?" Lucy replied.

"Huh? You mean you don't know what today is Lucy?" Loke asked.

"Is it your birthday?"

"It's Valentines day Lucy, don't you remember?" Loke asked

"Va.. ?" Lucy was surprised and was in a deep state of shock.

As she heard the word Valentines, Lucy immediately remembered her first and last Valentine's date with Duke Sawarr, A fat Rich Kid of the Junelle Family that has his eye for Lucy since they were kids. He was also the guy that supossedly should've been Lucy's Boyfriend before she ran away.

As Loke notice Lucy's mind spacing out, he then starts to approach Lucy and holds both her wrist against the wall trapping her. Loke becomes frank and serious at this very second and whispers to Lucy by the ear saying "Sorry Master, but I'm going to be a bad celestial spirit on this day, you know why? Because I want something from you Lucy"

Lucy got scared from Loke's words and begs him to stop.

"Please Loke, stop this, don't do this to me, I'm not ready for these things yet." Lucy begs as she started to blush.

Loke took a step back feeling kinda surprised.

"Huh? What are you thinking about Lucy? All I want is a date and a kiss by the end of the day, you're thinking way too much"

Surprised from Loke's answer, Lucy drops her head on the floor feeling relieved from Loke's actions earlier.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Was I scary?.."

"Of course you were you idiot! You said that you were going to be a bad celestial spirit on this day"

"Oh that! I mean that because if you don't give me what I want today, I wont let you close my gate for a month. You know I lasted 3 years not getting back to the spirit world back then, so a month will be a piece of cake for me now. So, what will be your answer, My Valentine?"

"Okay, Alright, Fine. I'm not a bad celestial spirit wizard so I have to grant some wishes of my celestial spirits for sometime."

"I guess I should've asked for something bigger.."

"That won't be necessary!"

After their interesting discussion, Lucy starts to change clothes after taking a morning bath to get ready for her date with Loke.


	2. CHAPTER 2:Love from the past

**FAIRY TAIL: The Heart Of A Lion**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Love From The Past

* * *

On this Valentines day, Loke decided to take Lucy to a special place that he thought in mind, It was in a cafe a few blocks away from the Fairy Tail guild home. As they sit on their chair, Lucy starts to ask Loke about the cafe.

"Hey, this isn't the cafe that I know you usually take girls to, Loke"

"Yeah, this cafe is very special to me, It's where I got my first kiss"

"First kiss? With who Loke?

Just before Loke can answer Lucy's question, Loke sees Mirajane and Elfman walking together and decides to greet them. "Hey there Elfman, Mira!"

"Oh! Loke, Lucy! How are you guys? You datin'?" Elfman asks.

"Yeah, How bout' you guys? Out for a walk?"

"Something like that, I don't want my Elder sister to have a date today after on what happened 2 years ago."

"Why? What happened Elfman?" Lucy asks.

Having flashback scenes, Elfman tells his story to Lucy not mentioning the name of the guy that Mirajane dated back then. The guy was also a Fairy Tail Wizard and it was about 2 years ago when this guy started to hang out with Mirajane. They became more than friends after that and eventually, developed into lovers. Half a year passed by after they started their relationship, their relationship starts to get sour. The guy became popular especially to the girls of Magnolia, he became arrogant and starts to date different girls everyday even when he is still in a relationship with Mirajane. He broke up with Mirajane after a month and continued on this doing with different girls everyday.

After hearing out Elfman's story, Lucy felt sorry for Mirajane and decides to ask who this guy was.

"Uhm..well.. you see Lucy, He's not in Fairy Tail anymore, He just left recently."

Lucy then thought of a person that who most likely fits Elfman's description in his story, she then starts to have a bad look on Loke by the eye and starts to ask something. But before Lucy can even speak a word, A waiter fell down at the upper balcony and landed on the table right beside Loke & Lucy's table.

"Mister, are you alright? What happened up there?" Lucy asked.

As they looked up the balcony, Lucy and the other starts to hear a guy whining and screaming about the services of the cafe. Loke jumps up to the balcony to see what was happening while Lucy and the others took the stairs to get there. Loke was then surprised when he saw who it was and so were the others when they arrived on the scene.


	3. CHAPTER 3:Messed up date

******FAIRY TAIL: The Heart Of A Lion**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Messed-up Date

* * *

When Loke and the others arrived at the upper balcony, they saw Laxus causing all the commotion and is still at it at the manager holding him by his shirt.

"Laxus? Why are you still here? We thought you left already?" Lucy asked.

"Huh? Oh, It's only you guys. I only left the guild, that doesn't mean I can't celebrate Valentines here in Magnolia."

"I see, but what have you done here Laxus? and will you let go of that guy."

"That stupid waiter spilled coffee all over my suit, so I taught him a lesson he'll never forget. And as for this guy, he said I still have to pay for what I ordered earlier and also pay for damages on this cafe, is he insane?"

"Laxus, please, you gotta stop this now, if you want, we'll handle cleaning your clothes and even pay for the damages he's demanding for." Mirajane suggested.

"You're kidding right Mira?" Lucy asked but Mira is deadly serious.

"It doesn't matter anymore Mira, my day is messed-up and my date ran away and it's all because of this cafe. The city of Magnolia doesn't need this kind of business. This cafe should be closed down or better yet, destroyed."

* * *

Laxus is deadly serious on what he said of beating up the manager of the cafe and even intends to use his powers on this ordinary human. As Laxus starts to gather a massive lightning energy in his hand, Loke grabs Laxus's wrist and said that he needs to stop his madness.

"Who the hell?... Well, well if it isn't Loke, I didn't barely recognize you because of that new hairstyle of yours."

"If you want to make a ruckus here, do it somewhere else, I have a date right now and your ruining it. Just leave now, or face my wrath." Loke stated.

"Hahaha! Don't try to make me laugh because it's not April fool's yet. I'm not here for a fight with you, I'm just gonna give this manager a piece of my mind and I'll be going. But if you really want to make a fight that bad, you know that I never back down to anyone especially to a weakling like you!"

Laxus shoves Loke away from him and hits the wall and continued his threat to the manager. As Laxus was about to hit this guy with his fist, Mirajane shouts out and begs to Laxus to stop his attack.

Mirajane starts to cry and tried to talk Laxus out of it. Laxus's messed-up date is the root of all this trouble so Mirajane decided to be Laxus's date on this valentines day to end it all, but Laxus immediately replied with a straight answer "No" to Mirajane.

"Why Laxus? Why? Back then, I thought you still..."

"Shut your mouth Mira, I never like you ever since that day... 2 years ago."

As Lucy heard all Mirajane's and Laxus's words, she thought of a conclusion that maybe on the abouts of Mirajane's past relationship.

"2 years ago... A former Fairy Tail wizard... Popular and arrogant... could it be? I can't be sure, but judging on from Mira and Laxus words, it definitely sounds that they were. I was wrong for judging Loke earlier, oh darn. But this isn't the time to think about these problems, if don't do something, the manager will get hurt and Laxus might even destroy this cafe, I have no choice, I have to do this!"


	4. CHAPTER 4:Decision making

**FAIRY TAIL: The Heart Of A Lion**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Desicion Making

* * *

Lucy now steps in the scene and shouted to Laxus yelling "A messed-up date huh? if you want a date that badly then I'll be your date!"

Mira and the others were shocked from what they heard and so was Laxus she heard Lucy.

"You? I never imagined you would say something like that. HAHAHA! Very well, I really did want to make you my girlfriend back then, we might as well start on a date. Now, come on here Lucy."

Laxus releases the manager and extends his arm awaiting for the approach of Lucy. Lucy then starts to walk slowly towards Laxus felling kinda disappointed on the decision she made. As Lucy was about nearly in front of Laxus, Loke grabs Lucy's wrist to stop her on making another step.

"What are you doing Lucy? You promised me that I'll be your date this day."

"But I have to this Loke, this cafe is special to you and I have to protect something that is very special to my friends. If I don't do this, Laxus might destroy this cafe, so I'm so sorry Loke..."

"That doesn't matter anymore Lucy, all that matters now is us! I Love you Lucy, I really do!"

"I'm really sorry Loke but I have to do this, someone else might get hurt."

Elfman and Mirajane heard all Loke said and thought of the Loke they knew back then.

"Hey Mira, Loke sounded like a real man on what he said to Lucy, doesn't he?"

"You're right Elfman, He's not the Loke we used to know back then.." Mirajane replied and smiles.

* * *

Loke now starts to get serious and challenges Laxus to a duel to earn the right to be Lucy's Valentine. Lucy tries to stop Loke from challenging Laxus but Loke has already made up his mind.

"Are you out of your mind? You know he's a former S-class Fairy Tail wizard and very powerful, even with the combined strength of Natsu and Gajeel can't defeat him easily. You don't have to do this Loke!"

"Are you already counting me out Lucy? You also know very well that I am one of your powerful Celestial spirits and I am the leader of the 12 Zodiac spirits. I won't let this guy take me down just like that, I promise."

"But Loke.."

Laxus accepts Loke's challenge and altogether they went off to a place nearly out of town where they can do battle without hurting any civilians.


	5. CHAPTER 5:Lightning and Lion

**FAIRY TAIL: The Heart Of A Lion**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Lightning and Lion

* * *

In the outskirts of town, Loke challenged Laxus to a duel. Lucy and the others were on the sidelines to watch the bout between the two and as Mirajane saw that this was really happening, she tries to compliment Lucy about it.

"Wow Lucy, you're so popular"

"What do you mean by that Mira?"

"Well as you can see, there'r guys fighting over you, I'm so jealous of you."

"Oh please Mira, they're just two stubborn men that always wants something"

"Yeah! Loke, You're the man!" Elfman shouts.

* * *

And as Loke and Laxus faces each other, Laxus stated that he wants this bout to get over quickly so that he'll have enough time to date Lucy. Loke on the other hand, wasn't intimidated on what Laxus said and tried to insult him.

"Ha! Just because you're a former S-class Fairy Tail wizard that doesn't mean you'll defeat me easily. If you ask me, I can defeat you with no sweat"

"Shut your mouth weakling!" Laxus was pissed from what Loke said and starts his attack with a fist filled with lightning magic, Loke can't dodge Laxus's attack because it was too fast and tries to block it instead by crossing his arms in front of him. Loke was then pushed away from the attack and as he opens his eyes, he sees another attack from Laxus approaching towards him, the Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd hits Loke directly and falls down on the ground.

"As expected from a weakling like you, you can't even fight back from a minor attack like that.. Hahaha!"

Loke tries to stands up from the attack and replies to Laxus.

"Ha! Don't count me out just yet! That was just a warm up."

* * *

He then makes a stance and starts to cast Regulus impact by gathering light on his open right palm and clenching his fist to punch the target. As he fired Regulus, Laxus saw the attack and jumps up to avoid it. While in mid-air, Laxus watched the attack as it hits the ground creating an explosion. Distracted from that happening, Laxus didn't notice Loke jumped right in-front of him and attempts an attack with Regulus as a melee attack. Laxus blocks Loke's attack with his left wrist and tries to punch back with a lightning fist, but Loke ducks Laxus's attack and uses Lion brilliance to blind Laxus. As such bright light used momentarily to blind his opponent, Laxus was forced to lower his guard and took this opportunity to use Regulus as an melee again and hits Laxus this time. Laxus falls into the ground crashing as he suffers from the Lion brilliance. Meanwhile, Loke launches another Regulus impact and this time from mid-air towards Laxus on the ground. Laxus then opened his eyes and sees Loke's attack and tries to fire back with his Lightning bullets. As the attacks hit each other, a massive explosion occurs and a pile of dust starts to spread in the air. As the smoke and dust settles down, Loke sees another set of Lightning bullets approaching towards him, He evades all the bullets but apparently didn't notice Laxus transformed into his lightning form and have come right behind him fast. Laxus kicks Loke by his stomach and follows up with a straight right hand filled with lightning magic that plunges Loke into the ground.

Beat up and battered, Loke sees Laxus standing right in front of him, returning from his Lightning form to his original self, Loke tries to stand up to continue the fight but falls down yet again while Laxus just standed and claimed his victory over Loke.


	6. CHAPTER 6:Celestial Love

**FAIRY TAIL: The Heart Of A Lion**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Celestial Love

* * *

"You're Weak!" were the words that Laxus said to Loke before turning his back on him and starts to walk towards Lucy and the others. Loke couldn't take Laxus insult and tries to get up with his willpower. As he stood up from the ground he then calls Laxus back.

"Hey Laxus! this fight isn't over yet, come back here and let's continue this thing!"

Laxus wasn't intimidated by Loke's words and just continued his approach to Lucy. Loke tries to walk and catch up with Laxus but yet, falls down in his knees. Lucy tries to stop Loke from continuing the fight and attempts to close Loke's gate but Loke won't go back.

"I told you Lucy, that I'll only let you close my gate today if I got what I wanted. But to be honest, looks like I already won this fight because Laxus's kinda quitting already."

* * *

Laxus stops making another step and standed firmly in the middle of the field. With his hair covering his eyes and eyes are as dark as the night, he turns around and faces Loke as Dragon force was activated. The field trembles and dozens of small rocks starts to dissolve, with Laxus pissed off from what Loke said, he casts Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist and fires it towards Loke. With a giant fist made from lightning which moves forward towards it's target, Loke was hit directly and got paralysed from this attack. As he falls down in his knees and can't move a single muscle, Laxus stands right in front of him with a look of no remorse in his eyes and starts to pound Loke with his brute strength and continued on until Loke was beaten up pretty badly. As Laxus was about to deliver his final blow using the Raging bolt, with his clenched fist in air and starts to chant, Lucy interferes in front of him, crying and begging to stop the attack.

"Please Laxus, You need to stop this right now, you've already won, so there's no more point in this, so please.."

As he saw Lucy crying, Laxus halts his attack with Raging bolt and Dragon Force was deactivated for some reason. Feeling relieved from that situation, Lucy turns her attention to Loke and slaps him in his cheek in front of everyone as tears still fall from Lucy's eyes.

"You're just as stubborn as Karen Lilica was Loke, you wouldn't even care about your life or your friend's feelings just to get what you want."

"But Lucy.. I just wanna proove my Love and loyalty to you."

"You've already proven all of those things before Loke! There's no point of sacrificing yourself to prove that was already proven. You're not just a celestial spirit to me Loke, not even just a friend or a mere guy. I can't believe I've been so stubborn that I can't admit to you the feeling that I'm having right now ever since I discovered that you were a celestial spirit. I don't want to see you getting hurt anymore."

With tears flowing through Lucy's cheeks, Lucy kneels down and hugs Loke in front of everyone saying "I Love you Loke so please..."

Lucy then faces him and kissed Loke "...let me close your gate."

Loke starts to calm down as he starts to disappear and returns to the spirit world.


	7. CHAPTER 7:The Love that started it all

**FAIRY TAIL: The Heart Of A Lion**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **The Love that started it all

* * *

When Mirajane and Elfman saw Lucy kissed Loke, they felt amazed and at the same time happy for the two of them, as Elfman looked the other way, he sees Laxus walking away towards out of Magnolia. Mira and Elfman tries to follow Laxus and catch up with him and ask about to his whereabouts.

"I told you guys, I just visited here for Valentines, that's all."

"Yes, we know that Laxus but you won over Loke, what about your date with Lucy?" Mirajane asked.

"No, I don't feel like being the winner here after on what I saw but still, I can't believe I lost twice to the same guy. But of course you already know that right, Mira."

"No Laxus! Back then I never thought that you..."

"Save it Mira...I don't want to remember that time again, so If you don't mind, I'll be going now."

* * *

Peace in mind and in heart, Laxus now left Magnolia and Mirajane and Elfman decided to join to check up on Lucy if she was alright. After getting up on the ground, Lucy notices that Laxus is nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Where'd Laxus went off to?"

"Well.. He already left Lucy, you still wanna date the man?" Elfman replied.

"Well...Yeah...Kinda... He won right?"

"Practically Yes, but let's just say, you need to keep this one for the future." As Mirajane replied with a smile.

"Why? What happened anyway? Can you guys explain to me all that Laxus told you about."

"Sure, but first, let's get back to the guild and we'll explain everything to you Lucy."

As they arrived at Fairy Tail, They noticed that it was very quiet and not very Fairy Tail like with Natsu and Happy not around in it. They start to sit down and explained to Lucy all there is to know about Laxus and Mirajane herself.

* * *

**- Flashback from 3 years ago -**

3 years ago, Back when Mirajane was still an S-class wizard, she was in a relationship with Laxus. They were the best and strongest couple in the Fairy Tail guild ever known. Several months after they started their relationship. Lisanna passed away and Mirajane retired as an S-class wizard. She also changed into a different person from a deadly powerful dark wizard to a sweet, loveable and caring person. Laxus didn't like Mirajane's idea one bit and decides to break-up with her. Feeling so frustrated from that moment, Laxus then went off on an S-Class Mission and left the city without even saying his goodbye to Mirajane.

Being alone in the wilderness, Laxus still thought about Mirajane. Despite that they broke up, deep inside, Laxus still loved Mirajane. He always thought every night if the decision he had made was right or wrong and rather if it was good or bad for the both of them.

* * *

A Year had pass since their break-up and Valentines day from 2 years ago arrives. Laxus returned to the city after completing his mission and on this day, he thought about his actions to Mirajane and decided to apologize to her, he started off this day to buy flowers for Mirajane as he went off to look for her. He first looked for her at the guild but she wasn't there. He tried to sit for a while as he waits for Mirajane to come back.

While in midst of waiting, Master Makarov came and sees Laxus sitting, holding a boquet of flowers.

"Hey Laxus, I see your back from the job, Who's the flowers for anyway?"

"It's none of your business you old geezer, just leave me alone."

"Okay, Okay... If that's what you want then, but tell me if I'm wrong. You want to be with her again, right Laxus?"

"So what If I am? I already told you that it's none of your business!"

"I see, anyway, have you already met our newest guild member?"

"There's a new recruit? Who's this person anyway?"

While in middle of a conversation with his grandfather, Elfman came and Laxus rushed towards him and asked where Mirajane was."I happened to notice her by the cafe a few blocks from here as I was getting back in here."

Laxus then rans off to this cafe and hopes to find Mirajane there. Exhausted and gasping for air, he at last found Mirajane sitting by the cafe alone. With her elbow on the table and the palm of her hand beneath her chin, Mirajane was in a deep thought when Laxus had seen her. As Laxus decides to approach Mirajane for a talk, a guy with a green jacket wearing an expensive blue glasses sits by with Mirajane.

"Hey Mira, you alright?" The Guy asked.

"..." As Mirajane looked into nothingless and was still in a very deep thought.

The guy grabs Mirajane's hand and calls her out. "Yo Mira!"

"Oh.. You're back, sorry I was spaced out." Mirajane replied.

"It's okay Mira, but if you really want to forget about him, you musn't think about him. You should think about what's right now... and that's us.."

"You're right, I'm sorry if I can't be perfect in this date of ours... Loke"

"It's alright Mira, I know it's hard."

As Mirajane tries to forget Laxus in her thoughts and gets back on the pace of her date with Loke, she noticed a boquet of flowers drops on the ground and at that moment she sees Laxus standing silently right beside it.


	8. CHAPTER 8:I am Here

**FAIRY TAIL: The Heart Of A Lion**

* * *

**Chapter 8: **I am Here

* * *

**- Back in the Present -**

* * *

"So wait, you mean to say that you and Laxus were really together?" Lucy question Mirajane.

"That's right Lucy." Mirajane replied.

"But according to Elfman's story, Laxus became popular and arrogant. Wasn't that the reason you guys broke up?"

"Huh? Laxus isn't the type of man that picks up or dates every single girl he sees. Laxus isn't that kind of a man! Laxus is a real man!" Elfman replied.

* * *

As all questions to Mirajane have been answered, Lucy still wants answers to know from Loke. She stands from her seat and pulls out Loke's key and tries to summon him back despite from the injuries he got in his battle with Laxus. As Loke should've appeared by now, a whisper of the wind just passed by and no one appeared. Lucy tries the summoning again but ended up with the same result. Lucy then starts to sit back down and thought about why Loke didn't show up.

"Is he really in a bad shape till now or maybe.."

Lucy then thought of a possibility that Loke may already be out before she attempted to summon him, she then stands up from her seat firmly and tries to look for him around the guild but ended up in vain. After a moment, she hears Loke's voice from a close distance saying "You called me?"

Lucy didn't expect that Loke turned out to be sitting right behind her.

"Hey, You're suppose to be in the spirit world, why are you already out here? I already gave what you want earlier."

"Well.. true.. but our date isn't finished yet remember? That's one of my conditions right?"

"Okay, fine! but promise me that you'll tell everything that is that I need to know."

"No sweat! It wouldn't be a real date if I try to lie to you. Anyway, let's meet up later on the balcony of the guild at 9:00, I still need to rest you know. Oh! and by the way, wear something nice!.."

But instead of resting just like Loke said, he was out all afternoon planning something for her date with Lucy.


	9. CHAPTER 9:Desired Path

**FAIRY TAIL: The Heart Of A Lion**

* * *

**Chapter 9: **Desired Path

* * *

As the 9:00 in the evening approaches, Lucy now starts to dress up and fix herself to get ready for her date with Loke. Troubling starts in her mind as she thought about what Loke said "Oh! and by the way, wear something nice!.." Lucy was in the midst of trouble of picking a fine attire to wear. With Mirajane by her side, Mira decides to lent one of her dress to Lucy. The dress was colored as white as snow and with gems of amethyst that sparkles together during a fine night, Lucy Heartfilia was indeed a princess in this very night.

"It's so pretty Mira, where'd you bought this?" Lucy asked.

"It's suits you perfectly Lucy. That dress was a gift to me from Laxus. I believe it costed him about 500,000 jewels to buy this dress."

"5..500...500,000 jewels? That's way over my rent fee! Don't you think this is a bit too much?"

"It's alright Lucy, I have dozens more of those that Laxus gave to me back then."

"D..?" Lucy starts to faint.

* * *

As they head off to the balcony of Fairy Tail, Lucy starts to ask one last thing to Mirajane.

"Hey Mira, do you still love Laxus?"

Mirajane stops from walking as they were mearly in the middle of the hallway and answered Lucy's question.

"Yes Lucy, I still do love Laxus ever since, even despite from what he did recently, I never held a single grudge against him."

"I see.. From what I said earlier, you must've been shocked.."

"I suppose you can say that. But to be honest, I did envy you when Laxus agreed to it with no hesitation."

Lucy laughs nervously from what Mirajane said and took it as a compliment.

"Well anyway, you shouldn't be thinking all these things Lucy, you should worry about your date with Loke."

Mirajane points out towards the end of the hallway which was where the balcony was and together, they saw Loke there gazing upon the stars in this lovely night awaiting for the arrival of her date, Lucy.

* * *

With one last hug from Mirajane, she then bids farewell to Lucy as she steps foot on the balcony area. Loke turns around and sees Lucy, mesmerized from Lucy weared.

Loke starts to blush as he was fascinated from Lucy's appearance. "Wow, You're so gorgeous Lucy."

Lucy was grateful from Loke said and starts to blush as she heard the compliment.

Juvia then enters the balcony wearing a maids outfit and introduced herself as their maid for the evening and gladly offers the two for a seat. A table for two, with the table cloth colored red which perfectly fits the occasion and a single candle in the middle of the table, the scene and night was perfect for an evening romantic date. Juvia gladly pulls out Loke's chair and offers him a seat and as for Lucy, Juvia drags her seat out, screeching against the floor and ordered Lucy that she may sit down now. With a fiery and fierced look from Juvia's eyes, she states to Lucy...

"Lucy has her boyfriend now, now Lucy can leave Gray alone." Juvia then leaves the couple and awaits inside the guild.

"Wow, I can't believe she agreed to be our maid for the night."

"Well, she's not the only one.." Loke then raises his hand and calls out for someone. A tray in hand with a pair of champagne on it, Gray then enters the balcony and introduced himself as their waiter for the night.

"You too Gray?" asked Lucy.

"Anything for my friends." Gray replied.

"Thanks Gray, But if you're going to be our waiter... could wear some clothes on.. it's kinda embarrassing." Lucy mentions.

"Oh darn!." Gray immediately leaves and tries to find some clothes to wear.

* * *

As Lucy laughed from as when Gray left, Loke notices Lucy's smile and tries to compliment her about it.

"You seemed very happy already Lucy."

"Huh? What do you mean Loke?" Lucy asked.

"Well, basing from your actions, you were quite pretty nervous on our date earlier."

Apparently, Lucy also didn't her actions changed. And as gentle like a wind, Lucy calms down for a second and thought about what Loke said.

"He's right, from what I acted earlier, I do look stupid on public, I can't even walk and talk straight. But now I feel like as I can tell Loke everything." Lucy then starts to blush but tries to resist the feelings she's getting right now.

"No, No, No! This isn't suppose to be happening, I only agreed to continue our date because I wanted to know the truth between him and Mira."

At this very moment, Loke seem can't to figure out what Lucy's doing. He then grabs a hold on Lucy's hand as if it was like the time when he did it to Mirajane. "Yo Lucy! You alright?"

As Lucy gets her eyes back on her date, she sees her hand was being held by Loke and at this moment, Lucy starts to blush once again and her heart began to pound fast like a drum.

"What are you doing Loke?"

"You seem pretty distracted, Is there something wrong?"

"No... It's just...You and Mira.. back then..."

"I see, Well if it's troubling you that much, then I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

By taking a deep breath as he looked upon the sky, Loke then remembers and tell his side of the story.

It all started when Loke found out about Karen Lilica's death. As he mentioned before to Lucy, Loke putted himself into a drunkards shoes to try to forget Karen. He spent his life that time drinking and dating every single girl he sees every night. By the time he got into the city of Magnolia, Loke's expense runned out and he needed to find himself a job and that's why he joined Fairy Tail. Master Makarov gladly accepts Loke as part of the guild family and he was gladly introduced to everyone and that was also the time she met Mirajane.

"But what about Laxus? Didn't you knew back then that they recently broke up?" Lucy asked.

"At first I didn't know about it, I only found out that very day, The Valentines day from 2 years ago when Mirajane agreed to go out with me. On that date of ours, she said to me that she wants to forget a certain someone and so, I tried to ask her about it. That's when I found out about her relationship with Laxus.

* * *

"Wait, The Valentines day from 2 years ago? Isn't that..."

Lucy then remembered Mirajane's side of the story that it was that time when Laxus decided to apologize to her.

"Yes Lucy, It was that time. Laxus wasn't introduced to me when I joined the guild because he was out on a mission for almost a year, so it was only that time that I first met Laxus."


	10. CHAPTER 10:The First Kiss

**FAIRY TAIL: The Heart Of A Lion**

* * *

**Chapter 10: **The First Kiss

* * *

Little by little, Lucy now understands what Loke has been through for the past 3 years but still, there was still one question left unanswered that keeps troubling her mind, so Lucy decides to ask about it.

"The story you guys told me, from Elfman to Mirajane and from you Loke, they all makes sense now. It seems that Mirajane was the first girl you went out with when you first got here in Magnolia. And the cafe that Mirajane mentioned on her side of the story, it was the same cafe that you brought me to earlier. Then if I add up those two conclusions, then I'll end up having the answer from my question to you earlier, and that question was "who was your first kiss?" which obviously the answer would be Mirajane."

"You're quite pretty clever Lucy." Loke replied.

"And the guy that Elfman was talking about in his story, it was you right?"

"Yes..."

"Then why did you broke up with Mirajane? Didn't you knew that it was already hard for her when she lost Laxus?" Lucy asked with a high anger tone.

"Of course I know it was hard for her! but I had no choice!" Loke replied explodingly but immediately calms down after.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to explode like that."

As Loke starts to calm down, he then explained what happened between him and Mirajane.

* * *

**- Flashback - The Valentines from 2 years ago -**

* * *

By the time Mirajane saw Laxus beside the bouquet of flowers that he dropped, Mira stood up from her seat, feeling surprised to see Laxus.

"Laxus... You're back!"

"It's been a while Mira! I see now that you found the right guy to replace me." Laxus stated in a calm straight greeting.

"No Laxus, It's not..."

Laxus then turns around raising his hand and waves his goodbye to the couple. As he left the cafe making a turn by the corner, Mirajane decided to follow and catch up to Laxus. With Loke hot behind her back, Loke grabs her wrist making her unable to go more further.

"Let go of me Loke! I need to talk to Laxus." Mirajane stated while being grabbed by Loke.

"It's useless Mira! He's not gonna listen to you!" Loke replied.

"But I have to!"

By holding Mirajane's wrist to stop her from following Laxus, Loke then pulled Mirajane unintentionally making her turn right in front of Loke and ended up with an accidental kiss.

The kiss that lasted for at least 3 seconds was the very same kiss that Loke was talking about. Mirajane then pulls out from Loke after that very moment and Loke was surprised and confused on what he had did and tries to apologize to her.

"I'm sorry Mira, I didn't mean..." Mirajane slaps Loke before he can even finish his apology.

"How could you Loke! I can't believe you!" Mirajane then ran off and left Loke standing, still shocked from what happened.

* * *

On the following day, at the Fairy tail guild, As Mirajane starts to clean up for the day, she sees Loke enter the guild and tries to greet him a good morning as if nothing had happened between them. Loke on the other hand, tries to avoid Mirajane even with the slightest glance on her and continued on from walking. Mirajane notices Loke's avoidments and tries to cut him off in from of him.

"Loke, are you avoiding me?"

"Well... I feel really bad from my actions yesterday."

"No.. I should be the one who's sorry to you Loke. Your actions from yesterday should've not shown if I hadn't been so hard on thinking about Laxus yesterday. It was our date and I'm sorry for being so awkward yesterday."

"It's alright Mira, I know what it feels like to lose someone you love very much. Anyway, I've been thinking something lately, since we started to hang out. I really wanted to tell you something, but I know it's something that's gonna hurt you."

Before Loke can even speak a word from his thoughts, the Thunder God tribe came and interupted Loke and Mirajane's conversation.


	11. CHAPTER 11:A Test For Love

**FAIRY TAIL: The Heart Of A Lion**

* * *

**Chapter 11: **A Test For Love

* * *

After succesfully completing their mission, The Thunder God tribe returned to Fairy Tail guild and as they arrived earlier, they heard about rumors from other guild members about Mirajane and Loke. The trio then decided to see the couple to find out if it was all true.

"Well, well, well. I guess the rumors about you two are true." Evergreen stated.

"What rumors are you talking about? I haven't heard any lately." Mirajane replied.

"Ain't it obvious already, I'm talking about the rumors of Fairy Tail's newest couple and from what we heard, they seem to point out to you two lovebirds."

"Us?" The couple then starts to look at each other and both starts to blush. When Loke looked into Mirajane's eyes, he started to feel nervous and got embarassed in front of everyone and took off after that without saying a word to everyone.

"Your new boyfriend's kinda weird ain't he?" Freed states.

"Boyfriend? Oh no, you got it all wrong, Loke and I are just friends. We're just hanging out." Mirajane replied.

"Oh really now?" Bickslow responded with a grin on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Loke was out walking on his own around the city of Magnolia thinking about what he should've said to Mirajane before he left. "Darn it, I should've already told her that I was using to forget Karen. Why did I feel nervous when I looked into her eyes?"

By the time he got to the Sola Tree at the South Gate park, he saw Bickslow standing there and apparently was waiting for him.

**- End of Flashbacks -**

* * *

Back in Loke and Lucy's date, Loke explained to Lucy why Bickslow wanted to meet him. From the start when Bickslow saw Loke, he found out that Loke was a Celestial spirit that has some issues regarding about her past master Karen.

"He tried to blackmail me because of Mirajane. He already found out who I really am and why I'm doing those things back then, Bickslow knew everything about me. Unfortunately for me, I didn't knew that they're teamates with Laxus and knew about Laxus's and Mira's relationship. He didn't force me to break up with Mira, but our deal was, If I break Mirajane's heart then he'll reveal that I'm a Celestial spirit and was responsible for the death of my Master. But one thing he didn't care about is if I'm just using Mira or not. All that he wanted is for me to make Mirajane happy." Loke stated.

"But you did broke Mirajane's heart, Elfman said that you continued on with dating different girls even when you and Mira were still together." Lucy replied.

"Yes, I did did that, and it's because, Karen's spirit returned and had come to haunt me, deceiving my eyes using Mirajane's body. I couldn't take the pressure between the two situations, so I ran off for a while. But then Elfman saw me with those girls and he forced me to break up with Mira."

"Then Bixlow should've revealed you by then."

"Yes, but what happened was.. that even no one could ever expect. Before Bickslow can spill out what he's gonna say, Laxus stopped him and stated that it's not worth it anymore. Then the 4 of them then took off to a mission and never seen for a while."

At that time, Lucy was surprised to hear that Laxus did that. And from that discussion, Lucy then starts to wonder why Karen only showed up when Loke became a member of Fairy Tail. According to Loke, he only found out Karen's intentions when Lucy helped him get back to the Spirit world, he then asked the celestial spirit king if he knew on the abouts of Karen. And according to the spirit king, Karen's intention was to guide Loke to help him find his new master which was Lucy.

"Guiding? Sounds more like scaring to me.." Lucy stated.

"Well, I guess It's kinda both, but anyway, she did guide me to find a good and beautiful Master." Loke replied.


	12. CHAPTER 12:The Spirit and his Master

**FAIRY TAIL: The Heart Of A Lion**

* * *

**Chapter 12: **The Spirit and his Master

* * *

With all questions about the past have been answered, Lucy now starts to wonder why Loke picked her over getting back with Mirajane or with his past girlfriends.

"Why did you pick me Loke? You and Mirajane had a great relationship even before when Karen came back, why didn't try to go out with her instead of me?"

"It's simple. You love me, I love you. We're a perfect match."

"You're not being serious at all."

"It may sound like a joke but I really do love you Lucy, and it's not because you're my master, It's because it's what I feel about you and I know you feel the same way for me too Lucy."

"No, It's not like that at all." Lucy replied as she starts to feel nervous at this very moment.

"I Love all my Celestial spirits, and that goes for you too Loke, my love for all of you is just the same, that's why I didn't had second thoughts to date you."

"If that is true, then what about the things that you said earlier."

"I just said that so that I can make you return to the spirit world. If you don't believe me at all then don't." Lucy's nervousness then becomes anger as she stood up from her seat and tried to leave Loke. But immediately, Loke also stood up from his seat at grabbed Lucy's wrist to stop her from leaving.

"I know that you're just lying Lucy. Why can't you be true to yourself, to your feelings. At least for now, tell me the truth. What am I truly to you?" Loke asked in a serious persistent way while holding Lucy's wrist.

* * *

With Lucy stopped at her movements, she faced Loke and starts to cry in front of him as she replies from Loke's question.

"I'm so sorry Loke, I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say. I'm such a wimp when it comes to situations like these. No guy before has ever shown true love to me, so I don't know how to react to it. You've saved my life many times before even when you were still not my Celestial spirit, and I never had a chance to show my thanks and gratitude to you. And now you're here, showing what you truly feel about me and yet, here I am trying to run away from it because I'm too scared.

After that moment, Loke embraces Lucy with his hand layed upon Lucy's head like patting her and stating "It's alright Lucy, I'm scared too. Right now I am scared. This is the first time I've been serious on loving someone, that's why I'm scared because you might not accept it Lucy. But accept it or not, I will still love you with all my heart and be here by your side all the time. So please, just for my.. No.. FOR OUR PEACE OF MIND AND HEART, Lucy please, tell me what you truly feel about me."

And with that all said, Lucy starts to get overwhelmed by her feelings and starts to cry even more as she lays her head upon Loke's chest . She then hugs Loke tightly as if it was like she doesn't want Loke to go away stating. "I'm so sorry Loke, I didn't mean to hurt you like this, I just don't know what to say or to react. But the things that I said to you earlier when you fought with Laxus, they're all true, You are more than everything to me Loke, I do love you." as Lucy continues to cry towards Loke.

And as Loke heard all Lucy's statements, tears began to flow from Loke's eyes and his heart pounded fast as if it is like a drum banging so loud. He then replies to Lucy his thanks and gratitude for not only helping him back then and becoming his new master, but for also accepting and treasuring the love that Loke showed to Lucy ever since they met, especially this very night.

* * *

At the end of the day, The city of Magnolia prepared a special gift for every couples out in the city. With a massive fireworks display covering the night of the dark blue sky, every couple at the city watched the amazing show as they end their celebration. From Laxus who sees the show from out of the city and hopes to seek on maybe one day, he will be the right man for Mirajane, and to Juvia and Gray who utterly didn't had a chance to celebrate this day. From Erza whose inside the guild still depressed thinking about Jellal, and to Mirajane along side with Elfman and Master Makarov who also watched the fireworks show, all felt that this valentines day is the most worth remembering in the history of Fairy Tail.

For Loke and Lucy who have been true to their feelings and showing their love for one another, is the most treasured thing that they have done ever since. And with one last kiss, it maybe truly that they ended up with each other as the Celebaration of Valentines day comes to an end.


End file.
